


this hunger never wanes

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: kintsugi [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Briar is Thirsty, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Empath Briar, Empathy, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Interspecies Sex, Marking, Mentions of choking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Strength Kink, each brother has their own unique cock in demon form i will die on this hill, focuses on beel and belphie but everyone is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: “You didn’t bring any food.”Briar’s mouth was moving before they could even fully register what was happening. “You could eat me instead.”There was a pause.They both stared at each other, Beel in surprise and Briar in mounting horror.Slowly, Beel’s lips curled. An amused sound left his throat before he stepped aside to let them in. “You’re starting to sound like Asmodeus.”
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: kintsugi [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	this hunger never wanes

**Author's Note:**

> guess who woke up to a message from a certain someone last night? It me
> 
> Beel could destroy me please and thank you

The history of magic was as equally ridiculous and confounding as one would expect, Briar concluded with a sigh.

Lucifer had insisted that since they were now training to harness their abilities, they should get the proper foundation for it. Honestly, they suspected his pride was very heavily at play—though the fact that it revolved around them made it incredibly hard to be mad about it. Which, of course, left them groaning over their notes with no real irritation to be seen.

Solomon was normally their study buddy when it came to their magic classes, but he was further ahead in the course. Despite how willing he always was to break things down for them, Briar felt too guilty to ask him for help this time around.

Satan was also an option, though their sessions usually ended up hands on—which of course, inevitably led to them both panting in his bed without a book in sight.

They picked at the wicked cupcake they’d sequestered away for a snack as they continued to read about the adventures of a Miss Heather Clarrinworth, a young witch who’d disguised herself as a man in order to work her way into the most misogynistic coven at the time. It was quite entertaining on its own, Briar just wished the author hadn’t been so pretentiously _wordy_ about everything.

Their phone buzzed against the surface of the library table they’d taken up residence on. They reached for it without much thought and entered their password. They didn’t think too much about the sight of Beelzebub’s name until they were suddenly staring down at his texts in shock.

**[Beelzebub] > Briar, come.**

**[Beelzebub] > Hurry and run.**

Had Belphegor been teasing him about Dr. Seuss again?

Briar shook their head at the thought, fingers hovering above the keypad uncertainly. Beel was never forceful with them or overly pushy. He was always the gentle giant and unlike some of his brothers never really gave them orders. They couldn’t help the sudden lurch in their stomach as they stared at the words. Asmodeus would surely croon over their dirty mind if he was there. As it was, they were on their own in the library with no one to talk them down from their sudden arousal.

All things considered, Beel certainly had all their attention now.

**[Briar] > Are you hungry?**

_Please be hungry,_ the thirsty part of them begged. Their thighs squeezed together at the thought of Beel’s large hands on their hips, holding them down while he _devoured_ them.

**[Beelzebub] > That’s not it.**

**[Beelzebub] > I got some snacks from Lucifer, anyway.**

**[Beelzebub] > I’m working out in my room right now.**

**[Beelzebub] > Something welled up within me, and I got the sudden urge to lift 10 times as hard.**

**[Beelzebub] > I can’t do all the stuff I want to unless I have a spotter, though.**

**[Beelzebub] > That’s why I want you to come here and be my workout partner.**

**[Beelzebub] > Oh yeah, I’ll be hungry from lifting, so can you bring some food with you as well?**

**[Beelzebub] > .emoji.hungry.**

Briar couldn’t have described how dumbfounded they were even if asked. Not to mention disappointed—though they supposed that was their own hyperactive libido’s fault. They blamed that on the fact that their household was made up of literal _demons_. Demon stamina was something else entirely.

They leaned back in their chair in a way that would make Lucifer scold them if he were there to see the front legs lift off the ground. He couldn’t really be serious about them being a spotter, could he? They’d been practicing magic, sure, but they were still a long way away from being able to use it to do anything close to the feats of strength Beel was capable of. And he wanted to lift _ten times_ that?

Thoughts of Beel’s strength inevitably led to the fact that he could throw them around so easily if he wanted to. That they would be helpless to stop him if it came down to it. He was always a perfect gentleman on the days they fooled around together, always so contained and aware of himself. Briar _ached_ at the idea of him losing that.

Deciding that they had nothing to lose and only a massive amount of sexual frustration to gain, they closed their book with a resolute thud. No one would mess with their things which meant they were free to make their way to Beel’s room immediately.

**[Briar] > I’m on my way.**

No one was around to see the flush on their cheeks or to hear the fast beating of their heart. It was a small mercy that they made it to their destination without being stopped and they knocked on Beel’s door hesitantly.

It swung open almost immediately to reveal the man of the hour in all his glory. He was in his demon form, all his corded muscle on full display in the black tank top he wore. Sweatpants hung low on his hips and they swallowed at the glimpse of the markings that ran over his hip bones.

They wanted to trace those lines with their tongue, down to the apex of his thighs where they could get their mouth on—

“You didn’t bring any food.”

Briar’s mouth was moving before they could even fully register what was happening. “You could eat me instead.”

There was a pause.

They both stared at each other, Beel in surprise and Briar in mounting horror.

Slowly, Beel’s lips curled. An amused sound left his throat before he stepped aside to let them in. “You’re starting to sound like Asmodeus.”

They hurried inside before they could linger over their own humiliation. “I’ll have you know that I’ve always been explicitly sexual, Asmo just—makes it easier.”

He hummed as the door closed behind them. He led the way through the sitting room to the gym he used when he wasn’t feeling particularly motivated to deal with others. One wall was taken up by floor to ceiling glass and Briar had to actively ignore the nasty thoughts they brought about.

They were distinctly aware of the fact that they weren’t really dressed for a workout. They were in one of Belphegor’s oversized sweatshirts and a pair of soft sweatpants. It was their go-to study outfit since anything of Belphegor’s was always ridiculously comfortable to wear. It wasn’t exactly made for working out, though.

They pushed the sleeves up around their elbows and pulled their hair back into a quick braid before deeming themselves ready to stand beside the bench press. There was a massive amount of weight on either side of the bar and for the first time they felt worry stir in their chest. What could they do if Beel actually needed help?

“You know I’m not strong enough to lift this if things go bad, right?”

Beel laid down on the bench and looked up at them. He looked surprised, as if the thought _hadn’t_ occurred to him, before his face smoothed out into a small smile. “I want you to spot my form. You won’t have to lift anything.”

Briar gave a small nod. “Ready when you are.”

Wrong. How very wrong they were.

Seeing Beel work out normally was a sight. Seeing Beel _push his strength to the limit_ was something else entirely. Briar didn’t think they’d ever seen his body fight to keep up before. Beel was always a powerhouse of strength, nothing seemed to faze him. They were mesmerized at the way his muscles shifted and bulged as he forced his way through several reps.

“Briar?” He grunted after several lifts.

They wet their lips as they watched his tank top ride up, abs in start contrast. “You’re leaning to the left,” they said hoarsely.

His grip adjusted as he did another. “Better?”

Briar bit back a whimper. “Better.”

Their thighs squeezed together; eyes fixed on his spread legs. What would he do if they straddled him? Would he keep going, let them run their hands over his body, drag their teeth over his skin, feel his strength until he couldn’t take it anymore?

With how in tune Beel was to scent there was no way he wouldn’t be able to smell their arousal. They could sense it blooming out from around them, filling the room until no surface remained untouched. They had the feeling that the only reason why he hadn’t noticed was the intense focus that went into pushing himself so hard. As soon as he stopped there would be nothing to distract from it anymore.

They squirmed at the humiliation of the thought.

Really, Briar would feel bad for ogling Beel so hard when he had such innocent intentions, but they were hardly a saint. They didn’t know who could remain one in the face of him.

The click of the bar sliding back into place filled the room. Beel sat up to take the towel Briar offered. He was panting, skin damp with sweat and power thrumming beneath his skin. Briar could feel it like electricity in the air. He took a long drink of water before seeming to collect himself. The towel dropped from his face and Briar could see the exact moment when he realized what was going on.

His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply. His eyes lit up when they snapped over to where they stood, flushed and wanting. A growl rumbled up from his chest, a low bass that seemed to vibrate in their bones. It made them want to hit the floor then and there.

“Beel,” they finally managed to whine, impossibly pent up for how little they’d touched—which was to say, not at all. If it were Satan or Lucifer they’d be getting teased relentlessly, humiliation stoked until they begged for more, or simply offered themselves up for the taking.

A war of emotions flickered across his face before he stood without a word. He closed the distance between them in one long stride. He was impossibly tall in front of them, especially in demon form. They’d never felt smaller or more aware of how delicate they were.

Fuck, Briar wanted him to _ruin_ them.

“Briar,” he started, only to stop as a fresh wave of arousal wafted up to his nose. His eyes closed as he breathed through it, growl rising. It seemed involuntary, and they wondered if he even noticed he was doing it. His hands hesitated when they reached for their shoulders.

They pressed forward without hesitation.

“Please,” Briar whispered into the space between them. Their hands lifted to slide over his chest, want aching in the tips of their fingertips. They knew he felt it when he shuddered. “ _Please_ , Beel.”

His hands bypassed their shoulders to grasp their hips. They threw themselves forward as he lifted, legs wrapping around his waist and arms taking up residence on his shoulders. Briar met his lips with a ferocity and a hunger they blamed entirely on him.

 _You will be at risk of being overwhelmed,_ Solomon had warned them. _Especially around demons so powerful and so in tune with certain human emotions._

Briar had never felt so hungry.

Beel’s mouth was hard and unrelenting against their own. They didn’t try to fight against the viciousness of his hungry, they simply did their best to match it. It was a messy wet thing that had their core throbbing in want. Their hands roamed over his shoulders restlessly, fingers brushing against the delicate gossamer of his wings before traveling back up to clutch at his hair. The brush of teeth had them shuddering, hips rolling down into his own without any real thought.

His chest vibrated against their own. Briar’s lips tingled from the feral sounds that left his throat in between breaths. It was completely overwhelming and still somehow not enough. They whimpered frantically against his mouth, unable to pull away despite the desperate ache in their lungs.

“ _Briar_.”

“Please,” they gasped as his lips traveled down their neck. They arched frantically when his fangs grazed against their skin, hands clutching at his horns as they pulled him in closer.

His hands dropped lower to squeeze their ass. “What do you want?”

“Anything,” they gasped. “Bite me, touch me, fuck me, _anything_ Beel, just please—I’m so—”

His teeth sank into their skin before they could try and put the pure unadulterated hunger that consumed their veins into words. It both hurt and felt amazing in a way Briar couldn’t fully describe. By all means they shouldn’t enjoy having a demon chomp down on their neck—especially not the demon of gluttony himself. Even at the sting of broken skin all Briar could do was writhe into what little space was between them, impossibly wanton for more.

Beel had never gone further than to give them hickies. He was always gentle, careful of their human fragility. It seemed they weren’t the only one losing control.

Briar didn’t blink when their lips met again. The rust of their own blood barely registered, they were far too focused on other things. They weren’t aware that they were moving until their back hit the wall and it was then that they became aware of the fact that there was far too much fabric between them.

Something must have traveled down the bond—or perhaps it was their touch, leaking out thoughts and emotions when they were too distracted to contain their powers; either way Beel’s hands lifted to tear Belphegor’s sweatshirt into pieces.

They would be upset over the loss if they weren’t so invested in the moment. Their back arched when he descended on their breasts, tongue and teeth worrying at their nipples as he made short work of their sweatpants. Their chest heaved under his attention; core throbbing even harder now that they were naked.

They were wetting his stomach with slick, impossibly aroused as they yanked his tank top up and over his head. His head dipped lower, paying special attention to the place his mark sat to the right of their stomach. He held them up against the wall effortlessly even as he licked and sucked his way down to the apex of their thighs.

They were helpless to do anything other than clutch at his horns as he cleaned the slick from their thighs before finally— _finally_ —bringing his lips to the place they needed him the most. They were so sensitive Briar practically squealed when his tongue flicked out against their clit. They had nowhere to go; legs thrown over his shoulders with his hands holding them firmly in place. All they could do was tremble in his grasp as he went at them like he would a buffet.

Only, there was no end to this the way there would be an end to a buffet. Briar is painfully aware of their ability to orgasm over and over again without giving in to exhaustion. Asmodeus had had them at fifty orgasms in one night once, a seemingly impossible number they still weren’t quite sure how they’d managed. Their body had broken eventually, unable to keep up, but Briar knew that if he kept them up against the wall it would be hours before that happened.

The thought made a fresh wave of slick escape their cunt.

“Fuck!” Their head fell back against the wall as their first orgasm curled their toes. Beel showed no signs of stopping, hands kneading at the backs of their thighs, at the swell of their ass. His fingers brushed up against their core, collecting slick before sliding back to tease over their asshole.

If Briar had been standing their knees would have buckled. Their hips bucked as best they could, desperate for any sort of penetration. Asmodeus had been delighted at the sensitivity in their ass and Briar was suddenly consumed by the thought of Beel fucking into them from behind while one of his brothers took the front.

The thought must have transferred between their skin because Beel practically _snarled_ , finger breaching the tight furl of their muscle. His fingers were huge in comparison to Briar’s own, the stretch borderline painful and yet everything they needed.

 _“Yes,”_ Briar moaned. “more, Beel, please—”

 _“If I’d known all it took to get you to beg this much, I would’ve asked Beel to join ages ago,”_ Satan might whisper in their ear.

Their breath caught in their throat as a second orgasm crashed through them. Beel’s fingers crooked and the third began to rise, their stomach clenching at the quickness of it all.

 _“Look at you,”_ Asmodeus might croon. _“not even a full finger and you’re so desperate. You’re delicious, darling, I can’t wait to wring you dry.”_

 _“You’re amazing,”_ Leviathan would breathe into their neck. _“amazing and mine.”_

 _“Look at ya,”_ Mammon gloated. _“you’re practically gushing, you want me that badly?”_

Lucifer, hand around their throat, forcing them to meet his eyes. _“Be a good pet and beg some more.”_

Their orgasms crash over them, one after another, a blend of pleasure that never seems to end. They aren’t sure if their thoughts are broadcasting to Beel, but he only seems to go at it more enthusiastically. Before the brothers they might have felt guilty thinking about so many while in bed—metaphorically—with someone else, but they were all aware of just how much Briar loved them all. It was impossible to tame the hunger in them, anyways. It writhed like a wild thing in their chest, in their stomach, ravenous for every single one of the demons they called their own.

_“You’re making a mess; I should’ve known you were the cause of all the racket.”_

Belphegor.

Wait.

Belphegor?

Briar’s eyes shot open to meet a lazy blue gaze. His eyes were appreciative as he stood in the doorway, tail waving faintly at his side. They squeaked at the sight of him, embarrassed and impossibly aroused all at once.

“Belphie!” They squirmed in place, toes curling as they fought desperately against an oncoming orgasm. Beel didn’t lift his head. There were two fingers inside of them now, toying with their rim and massaging their walls. “Don’t—I’m not—”

“I can slip into dreams, you know. I can’t always do it with daydreams but yours are always so vivid. Probably because of your powers.” He stalked further into the room, lazy and predatory all at once. He didn’t blink, eyes holding them in place with no effort at all. “You want me here.”

Briar whimpered and lost the battle to their orgasm. “Yes,” they said hoarsely, unable to deny it.

He stopped by his brother’s side. Beel sank to his knees helpfully to put them both at eye level. “Look at you.” Belphie reached out to touch where his mark sat on their left wrist. His fingers traveled up higher, touch barely there. He paused at their chest, fingers plucking at one of their nipples. “You’re completely lost, aren’t you? I suppose it’s best that it’s Beel you lost yourself in. Gluttony is easier to deal with.”

There was a third finger working in beside the second. Briar whined, unsure of what to focus on, what to ask more of.

“I know what you want,” Belphie murmured. “Do you want me to give it to you?”

“Yes!” They gasped, hips rocking in what little space Beel had allowed them to have. “Please!”

“Beel, I know you’re enjoying your feast, but our human wants your cock up their ass.”

Briar flushed hotly at the utterly bored tone in his voice. He said it like it was nothing, like his brother’s face wasn’t dripping with their slick, mouth wet with it.

“I know,” Beel rasped as he licked his lips. Somewhere along the line a fourth finger had joined the mix; they’re not entirely sure how they missed that. “I was enjoying playing with them.”

“You can keep playing with them after you fuck them, I’m sure Briar will be thrilled to lay in bed and let you go at it until they pass out.”

Briar _keened_ at the idea, hips twitching against the wall.

Belphie smirked, his expression every inch of satisfaction. “See?”

Beel sighed but let them down all the same. “Fine.”

Briar’s legs buckled as soon as they were off his shoulders; he caught them without effort, lowering them into his lap. Belphie helped Briar spin and then he was there, pressed up against their chest, eyelids low over dilated pupils.

Beel’s cock was pressed up against their ass, still hidden behind his sweatpants. They ground back into it as their hands moved to divest Belphie of his clothes.

He laughed when they leaned forward to kiss him, indulgent to their desire. He let them fumble with his shirt for a few long moments before he finally sat back to pull it off. He was softer than the others considering how little physical activity he did, but Briar couldn’t care less. Their hands were just as hungry on his body, eager for anything and everything he was willing to give.

“Calm down,” he chided as his hands fell to tug his pants down.

Briar bit down on his bottom lip petulantly. “Fuck off,” they mumbled, frustration rising at the lack of any real contact. Beel’s hands stroked over their skin without any real intent, a stark contrast to the need inside of them. Was this how he felt everyday about food? No wonder he was willing to eat plates and furniture; it could drive a person mad if left unsatiated. “Fuck, someone just get inside of me.”

Belphie snickered. He met his brother’s eyes over their shoulder, smile lazy. “Well? You heard them.”

Beel shifted to pull his cock out. They could feel the ridges against their ass, the thick base that would inflate while he pumped them full of cum. “Are you sure?” He asked, hesitant for the first time since they’d started. “I can shift back; you’ve never taken me like this before.”

“Don’t you dare.” Briar peered back at him, fierce in their want. “I might actually cry if you shift back and that would just be awkward.”

Belphie laughed again which earned him another nip. “Go on, before they go feral.”

Their slick was gathered as lube before his head pressed up against their entrance. It was thin and slender, enough to get him inside before his cock began to widen to an impossible degree. Briar whimpered at the stretch as a dull ache began in the base of their spine. They jerked when Belphie’s fingers found their clit, working them over as Beel split them open.

Every sensation was new; they’d only ever had their mouth on Beel in his demon form. They knew what he looked like, knew his unique anatomy, but it was nothing compared to feeling him stretch their insides. They were trembling by the time their thighs hit Beel’s, lost in the stretch.

“Belphie,” Beel said hoarsely.

Belphie hummed and slid closer to put his cock up against their core. He slid in slowly, allowing their insides to adjust to just how utterly _full_ they were. Beel bit down on their shoulder when he bottomed out and Briar came with a gasp.

“Fuck,” Belphie muttered. “Your emotions are intoxicating.”

“Sorry,” Briar croaked. “can’t—control it right now.”

He caught their hands before they could try and withdraw. “I didn’t say it was bad.” He pressed a kiss to his mark, cheek brushing against their fingertips with full intent. “You make it hard to remember you’re human, that’s all.”

Something in Briar both shriveled up and bloomed under the words. “Fuck me,” they said before they could linger on that particular ache. They sent a pulse of want out from their skin and into the others; they both shuddered.

“As you command,” Belphie drawled.

Beel’s wings fluttered as he began to drag them up off his cock. They doubted they would get used to having something so large inside, but it felt right and that was all that mattered. Briar clutched at Belphie’s shoulders, eyelashes fluttering at the new crest of pleasure.

They traded lazy kisses, both content to let Beel set the pace. Belphie’s cock was also impossibly long but where Beel was thick he was slender. He was more malleable too, arousal almost moving independent of the rest of him. They knew from firsthand experience that it had a mind of its own; it had choked them plenty.

“Fuck.” Belphie exhaled, tail winding around first Briar’s waist and then Beel’s, holding them all together.

“More,” Briar whimpered. “Please, Beel, you can go faster, I promise.”

Beel grunted from behind them. He didn’t bother asking if they were sure, either because they were sending enough feedback through the bond or because he himself was losing it; it didn’t matter either way, he was moving and that was what counted.

Briar’s cries rose in pitch with every thrust, little _ah, ah, ahs_ that echoed off the walls around them. Belphie stole their lips more often than not, his own hips moving in the opposite rhythm of his brother. It left Briar full always and their body sung with it.

The heat crested and broke in them more times than they could count, their body far too high strung to have any sort of lag in pleasure. They needed more, needed to be taken until there was no sliver of a doubt that they belonged to their demons and their demons to them.

“Briar,” Beel moaned into their ear. His hips stuttered, hands tightening around their hips. He was sure to leave bruises that Briar would wear with pride.

His teeth sank into their neck as he yanked them down onto his cock. He twitched inside of them before he expanded even further and began to pump them full of cum.

Belphie cursed when their insides tightened around him. A few more kisses and a graze of Briar’s hand against the base of his tail had him joining his brother over the edge.

Briar’s lips parted, eyes wide and dazed as they were flooded with seed. The hunger within them eased at the feeling, leaving them weak and panting into Belphie’s chest. They rocked together, the occasional twitch of one of their hips setting off a chain reaction in the others until they were all a mess of tangled limbs and spent arousal.

“Fuck,” Briar slurred. “that was amazing.” They winced slightly when Beel pulled out and kissed him before he could worry.

“ _You’re_ amazing,” Beel returned warmly. “Belphie, don’t fall asleep here, we’ll go to the bed.”

Belphie’s eyes opened to consider them both. “Fine,” he finally sighed before leaning in to brush a kiss to Briar’s temple. “You’re a handful, you know that?”

“I know,” Briar said with a tired grin. “Someone has to keep you on your toes, old man.”

His expression turned into one of offense. “Excuse you?”

They wiggled with what energy remained, never one to back down even when their body might be telling them it was for the better. “You heard me. Someone has to keep your lazy ass moving. What better way to do it then to have you ride mine?”

Beel laughed into their shoulder. His laughter always felt so warm, like the sunshine the Devildom never had.

Belphie shot him a look of betrayal. “There’s no loyalty in this house, I swear. I’ll remember this the next time you want to nap together.”

“Can’t you just choke me sometime and let it go?”

He sighed at the sight of their pout. They didn’t miss the way his cock twitched against their thigh, clearly interested in the thought. “Whatever. Let’s go clean up before it becomes even more of a hassle.”

Briar caught one of his horns to reel him in for a kiss before Beel scooped them up into his arms. “I love you too.”

Belphie’s cheeks flushed faintly. His tail flicked behind him as he looked away. “You’re not so bad,” he mumbled under his breath. “for a human.”

Beel squeezed them both around the waist and headed for the stairs. Briar had never felt lighter—in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up fly sex for this just to try and figure out how I wanted Beel's anatomy to go. Belphie's cock is based on a cow's.
> 
> I made a new blog to keep from spamming my main anymore lol you can find me @ [apassintohell](https://apassintohell.tumblr.com/) if you want
> 
> I also drew Briar so if you want to see my questionable drawing skills [you can go here](https://apassintohell.tumblr.com/post/614609454414036992/seeing-all-the-art-out-there-of-peoples-mcs-made)


End file.
